When I Found My Own Reason
by plxjm
Summary: Gabriela Maradona's world is about to change as she moves to Forks, Washington. Where she might find love, enemies, and her own reason.
1. Chapter 1

The waterfront air stung my nose as I walked down the coast. I wrapped my cardigan tighter around my body as the thoughts of how my life was about to change sped through my head.

I was going to have to have to switch the sunny beach front, for a rainy forest. I was going to have to change a twenty minute drive to Disneyland for a twenty minute drive to the supermarket. Newport was going to become Forks and I couldn't mentally prepare myself enough.

The decision to move came out of the blue. Mom and Dad brought it up casually during a family dinner, like if moving two states up was nothing but the change of a scenery still propped up behind the window. This was going to change our lives. I was no longer going to be the Junior Class president at my high school, Sebastian and Santiago were no longer going to be the twin brothers on the football team. We were no longer going to be the Maradona siblings of Newport Beach High school, but those new kids at Forks High School. Nobody would know me by name, Gabriela, but instead "that new girl with the bushy eyebrows".

I sighed and took one last look at the waves, I let the foam touch my toes. A few more early admission applications and I could be back in 7 months. 7 months.

" Gabriela, " my mom yelled from the balcony. I looked up to see her smiling down at me. Her brown shoulder length hair framing her face in the form of big blowed-dry waves, her brown eyes showing happiness, and the wrinkles around her eyes becoming more prominent as her smile only grew bigger at the thought that she was finally going to see her eldest "daughter," Emily.

Emily wasn't related to us, but a long time ago my mom went on a trip to the reservation of the Quileute tribe, in La Push. She was there to study the history and culture, being a Chicano and Culture major at the University of Southern California she became interested in Native American History and Culture. So she reached out to the tribe, booked a trip and at the age of 18 stayed there for 2 years. There she met a young Patricia Hall and her 3 year old daughter Emily. They became instant friends and after the two years they still kept in touch. My mom still visited her, going back and forth from LA to the reservation. She last went back when Patricia was in a car accident leaving behind 7 year old Emily.

My mom was distraught at the loss of her friend, but more hurt that a child was left without her parents. So Laura Quintanilla did what she knew was right, and at the age of 21, a freshly graduated Laura took in Emily as her adopted daughter. For 4 years it was just her and Emily. My grandparents sent her belongings, she got the permission to live on the Reservation, and became a full time mother. While still researching and writing articles on the Chicano culture she left behind in Los Angeles she began to write about the new Native American culture she was emerged into.

As much as the 11 year old loved my mom, Emily began to question why she went with her mother's friend and not her family. My mom had only met Patricia's parents and her cousin Sue Clearwater. She had never met Emily's birth father, and all she knew about him was his name and that he was from a different tribe named the Makah. The Makah reservation was located higher north in the most Northwestern point of the United States, and even though my mom reached out to them to ask about Michael Young she wasn't welcomed.

Emily began to become upset as kids from her school teased her about her "mom" not being part of the tribe so she took matter into her own hands. She reached out to the tribe herself, and was granted access to reach out to her father. Without my mom knowing, Emily wrote letters to her father about her situation. Michael came down and took his daughter. My mom only had a letter from Patricia granting my mom permission to look over Emily, but not real legal custody rights. So Emily left with her father, and since my mom no longer had a tie to the reservation, she left.

She was 25 and heartbroken. She moved into an apartment in Laguna Beach. The beach reminded her of First Beach on the Reservation, and all the times she had with Emily there. Her friends from college would invite her to shows, and theatre productions in hope of making her somewhat happy. A year later she met Emiliano Maradona at a rendition of Don Quixote. Emiliano was a 28 year old lawyer, working for firms in Irvine, who had a side passion for Spanish plays.

The romance of my parents started and has been filled with nothing but passion. They knew the moment they met that they were meant for each other. Emiliano now had an excuse to stay in the states instead of going back to his hometown of Granada, Espana and Laura now had another light that brought her happiness. 6 months later they married, and a year after they first met Laura became pregnant with twin boys. Shortly after she became pregnant with a baby girl. By the age of 27, Laura still missed Emily but she had three new reasons to go to the beach.

Both Emiliano, and Laura had a love for the beach which they passed on to me and my older brothers. I grew up in Newport, and fell in love with the beach here. Although, I knew my mom loved us she always missed Emily so she became thrilled to get a wedding invitation 3 years ago from Emily. Who apparently went back to the Quileute reservation and married a guy there. Then 2 ½ years after the wedding my mom got a call from Emily telling her she was pregnant.

My mom seeing this as an excuse to go visit Emily and help her with her newborn child, decided to go and live with her for 2 months. Fast forward to last month, when at her first dinner back with us she decided to to tell us that she found a perfect house for us outside of La Push, in a city named Forks. My dad who was now working from home decided to make his wife happy, and went along with the decision to move his family to a new city.

" Gabriela," my dad yelled now coming behind my mom, breaking my thoughts. " We have to be at the airport in 40 minutes let's go," he says with a wave of his hand signaling for me to come into the house.

" I'm going, " I yell back. Turning my head to take one more long look at the beach. The beach I grew up with. I would come here everyday to

surf, to hang out with friends. Now there would be no reason to go to the beach.. or so I thought.

 **Hey guys ! This isn't really an update but I just went over the first chapter and changed some things here and there ! I'll hopefully be updating every Tuesday and Thursday :) Please leave favorite, follow, or leave a comment ! Any kind of love towards this is greatly appreciated, and any suggestions are also taken into consideration ! Thank you everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

After we said one last ' see ya later ' to our house, we headed to the airport. The 3 hour plane ride went pretty smooth, except the constant shifting coming from either Santiago or Sebastian. I lucked out and got the seat next to the window so I wasn't in the middle but every so often one of the two devils next to me would move and it would shake the whole plane.

Once we landed in Seattle it began to sink in. The cloudy day was a huge contrast to the sunny days spent back in California, the acres of forest surrounding us were no longer the traffic filled freeways.

My dad called for a taxi, and we all got in. The luggage we had with us should be enough for the next week, after that our other belongings should arrive through packages we sent up here.,

We all got into the taxi, Sebastian was up front with the driver since he was the only one "capable" enough to get us there correctly, according to him. Dad, Mom, and Santiago were in the middle row and I was stuck in the back with our luggage. I had my earphones in the whole car ride. Not really wanting to hear all the "cool" things my mom was saying we could do here.

" Are we supposed to go hunting," I heard Santiago joke as he interrupted my mom earning him a flick on his forehead from my dad.

Granted he had a point. So far we had only seen forest for the majority of the car ride.

I heard my mom mention Emily's husband, Sam, and his friends but I zoned out the conversation right after that. Finally after about a hour drive we arrived to the foot of the driveway belonging to our new house. It was a grey two-story house, with brick coming up from the bottom of the house to the middle of the outside wall. The grey contrasted against the white trimming around the house and the windows. It also had a porch in the front, my mom called this style home the "craftsman." It was surrounded by trees, which were dripping droplets of water onto the grass and rocky driveway telling me it had probably just rained that morning. This was nothing like our house in California.

" Well mom lied," I heard Santiago say coming behind me, his luggage bouncing up and down due to the rocks on the floor.

" Yeah big time." Sebastian agreed coming to a stop on the other side of me.

" If I remember correctly she said ' It is the spitting image of our house right now. Ay mis bebes you'll love it'. This is definitely not it." I add looking behind me to see mom and dad done paying the cab fare, and making their way towards us. All three of us let out a small sigh, realization really settling in.

" Don't you love it. " my mom questioned as she tried to put her arms around the three of us. The twins snorted and started to head up the sidewalk, luggage dragging behind them.

" Love is a strong word mom," I say as her arm comes around me, and we hear one of the boys mutter 'Fuck' after a huge pinecone falls from one of the nearby trees almost hitting him.

" Yeah well you'll warm up to it right, Gabriela." my dad questioned giving me a look saying ' you better warm up to it, '

I answered him with a tight smile and we began to make our walk up the rocky driveway. The front of the door wasn't as close to the sidewalk

as our house back in California so it was a small walk up, and all I could think was how much my life was going to change. Whether it would be for

the worse or the good only time would tell. Hopefully for the latter.

k

l

Hey everyone ! Sorry for the wait but here is Chapter 2 :)) Hope you like it, I know it's short but I take a long time deciding how I want this story to go, and I hope all my grammar is good. Please heart, comment :) Show any love you would like !


	3. Chapter 3

I can hear the drops of rain, falling from the edge of our roof to the stone floor. I focus on counting the drops of water in hope that I can fall back asleep. We've been in Forks the last week, and it's taken a toll on everyone except my mom. The twins, even though they each have their own room stick together in the den, trying to stay occupied by playing video games. Dad who now works from home, stays in his office calling his assistants back in Newport giving them advice on cases. I stick to my room, it's become a sanctuary where I can go and just be myself.

My mom on the other hand is everywhere but home. Every day so far she's woken up and headed to La Push. In hopes to get to know Emily, but I couldn't help to think that she already knows her enough.

I push myself up, once it becomes evident ,that sleep won't come to me again. I reach for my phone and unplug it from the charger. It reads 7:05. Great another early morning.

" Ya venganse. Breakfast is ready." I hear my mom scream from downstairs. I throw my legs across the edge of the bed, and slip my feet into my slippers. I stand up and turn my back until I can feel it crack. I place my phone back onto the side table, and make my bed really quick.

Before I walk out the door, I look at myself in the mirror. I've never felt insecure about my body, but lately I haven't felt comfortable with my tall athletic physique. All the girls I've seen so far here in Seattle are so petite that when I walk next to them I feel like a giant. I stared at my dirty blonde hair which comes down to about my waist in soft waves, a huge color contrast to the thick deep brown eyebrows on my face. My nose was small but came up a bit at the tip, giving me the nickname "piggy" in elementary school. My hazel eyes then traveled down to my legs, at 5'10 I was mostly legs, which came in handy when playing on the soccer team back home. Although, they did not help in finding a boy tall enough. Most of the boys back home were my height or shorter. Only a select few were taller than me, but they were either taken or were close enough friends to the twins that they didn't even dare give me a second look.

" Going." I hear one of the twins yell, from one of the two rooms next to me. They had been inseparable this last week. They had always been close though, both doing football at the beginning of the school year, they shared the same wins, the same loses. Although, when Spring came around, Santiago would switch over to soccer, and Sebastian would go into baseball but that didn't stop them from hanging out with each other any moment they could. Although most siblings argued and bickered, it was a different story with us three.

The Maradona brothers were never complete without their baby sister. Whenever they were falling behind in a class their teacher would tease them by telling them to come get help from me. Not only was I top of my class but I was also in ASB, Advanced Drama and a few more extra clubs that met at least once a week. Although, when spring rolled around soccer became my top priority. It's what kept me somewhat close to my brothers. Mom would pick us up after our games, and we would all crash on the sofa, sharing aching bones and scars on our knees. Sports was what kept us close but now we were going to have to stick together as the "new" kids.

We had no other family or friends here besides mom and dad. That's all I had really needed though. Mom, Dad and my brothers. Sure we had family back home in California but what good was that going to do.

My head shot up as a howl erupted somewhere in the forest behind our house. I ran to my window and pulled it open. I could see something moving among the trees but just as soon as I thought I was able to make an image it was gone.

" Gabriela, let's go. Your mom is going to be leaving in a bit." I heard my dad yell. I just rolled my eyes in response, as I walked downstairs I couldn't help but think _Of course she's leaving_

So sorry for taking so long to upload a new chapter, and it being so short doesn't make it any better. I'm just trying to make chapter with enough context of the characters so you guys begin to know them well. Again, thank you for showing any support, or constructive criticism.


	4. Chapter 4

Forks High School was the lamest school I had ever seen. Even my dad agreed with the twins and me. From the outside it was almost as bland as the oatmeal the school lunch ladies gave for breakfast.

The inside looked like a prison, sure there was posters and murals painted along the walls of the hallways but most of the posters were soaked on the floor and the murals were all chipping away telling me they had to have been done almost a decade ago. All in all, me and the twins were not excited to go to our first day of school.

Back home the school was filled with colors that had taken me and the rest of ASB to do all night. At the football games on Friday nights you could hear the waves crashing as the tide came up right next to the bleachers. The lunch food was always different, sometimes the lunch ladies who were all from different nationalities would cook a traditional dish of theirs, so on Monday we would have chow mein and fried rice and on Wednesday we would be having flautas and frijoles.

A sigh slipped out of my mouth as we made our way out of the car and walked to the house. It was the Friday before we started school and they had granted us permission to visit the school while the students were in class so we would be accustomed to it when we got there on Monday morning and none of us were impressed.

" Gabriela, you'll make friends and then in no time you'll love it." my dad tried encouraging.

" Yeah right, did you see the kids dad, " Santiago asked.

" They all looked like they hated their lives." Sebastian adds.

" Maybe that's why everybody is so grungy and emo here." I half joked.

When we had peeked our heads into the classrooms all the students were dressed super "grungy" or what in spanish we joked as "darks". All the girls here were all in high waisted mom jeans, tucked in turtlenecks and adida tennis shoes with long jean or army jackets. The boys wore almost the identical thing except they instead sported a long t-shirt most likely from the local thrift shop and a ripped beanie sat on top of their head.

I really didn't mind the way they dressed here, it was just a lot different from what everybody back home wore. Both boys and girls in Newport strictly wore Quiksilver, Roxy or Hollister . The basic outfit back home was jean shorts, and a loose t-shirt with a bathing suit replacing your bra and underwear with either Rainbow or Birkenstock sandals. For the guys it was swimming trunks and a t-shirt from the local surf shop or an In-n-Out tee.

" Come on, guys just be a little nice por favor." my dad said with a tone almost saying 'i'm not asking'.

All three of us nodded, as we made our way up the cobblestone into the house.

" Oh and get ready because we are going to go have dinner later on with Emily and her family." he added into the already shitty conversation.

" Wow, we've been here what a whole two weeks and now she wants to invite us." I say as I can't help but roll my eyes.

" Shut up, 're just jealous that mom hasn't been paying attention to her princesita." Sebastian accused me, while coming behind me and ruffling my hair.

" Shut up." I say, slapping his hand away from me.

We go into the house, the shower from the upstairs master room on. Telling us mom was already in the shower.

" I got the shower first," Sebastian runs pushing me and Santiago away.

" No you're not." Sebastian says as he pulls Santiago's shirt on his way up, and passes him up. Santiago falters but pushes him right back and they both run upstairs tripping over each other.

" Dad, when you brought them home from the hospital did they look like babies," I question as I look up at him, " Or did they already look like the animals they grew up to be." I finished off as we both began to laugh.

" Ay Gabrielita. Que voy hacer contigo. What am I going to do with you." He questions as I get my hair ruffled for the second time today.

" You can always send me back to Newport con abuelita." I try to answer slyly, knowing he would just blow me off.

" You'll learn to love it here, princesa. I promise you, at least you didn't leave your school as a senior," he looks at me, raising his eyebrows, "Look at your brothers they are making the best of the situation and it was their senior year. They aren't going to play with their teammates in their last homecoming game, or their last CIF game, if they even make it this year." he adds throwing his hand over my shoulder.

" Yeah I guess, but es que the twins have each other. Mom has Emily and I have nob."

" your father." my dad cuts me off.

" You've always been a daddy's girl. Let's keep it like that until you're like 45." He jokes letting me go, but as he is on the first step of the stairs he stops but without looking at me

he says " You've grown up to be a beautiful Gabriela. I know you'll find someone who'll make you happy, like me or your mom or your brothers can't and as much as I don't want to admit it. I feel you might this person here in Forks. Just give it a while." he ends as his figure goes up the stairs.

I scoffed. Please, find someone here. I, Gabriela would rather jump off a cliff than fall in love.


	5. Chapter 5

" Gabriela, eso es lo que te vas a poner," my mom questioned looking disapprovingly at my low rise black skinny jeans that were cuffed in the bottom, my gray long sleeve v-neck that was a bit cropped showing a bit of my lower stomach, and my black high-top vans, finished off with my _Make Art, Not War_ hoodie.

" Yeah, why." I questioned, not understanding why a dinner with Emily and her family of three would be so important.

" Because Emily's husband has some very good-looking friends." She said winking.

" Oh come on mom, nobody would want to date this beast." Santiago says, earning him a glare from our mom.

" Oh like you're any better." I grinned, " What.. jealous," I smirked with one of my bushy eyebrows curving up in an accusatory manner.

Santiago came out as bisexual to us when he was around 14. I had noticed his lingering looks towards Nick Jonas, whenever me and my best friend would watch Camp Rock, but I was only 13 and had no real idea of what sexual orientation or identity was. It wasn't until a few weeks later when we had started school up again, and the twins were now freshmen in high school. That a rumor was going on that a boy by the name of, Brandon, had a crush on Santiago. The twins never said anything, as they were too busy keeping up as freshmen on the varsity football team but the other boys in their grade would harass Brandon. It wasn't until homecoming came around, that Santiago told our parents he would like to take Brandon to the dance. My parents' hearts warmed seeing their teenage boy wanting to go out and make someone else happy, but when they told him he didn't have to do that, that they would just talk to the school about the bullying did Santiago say he also liked Brandon.

" No, mom..dad I like him like him. Like you like mom, dad. Is it possible to like both boys and girls " Santiago asked, looking down at his feet.

Sebastian and me were watching behind the crack in the door to my parent's bedroom, and before I knew it Sebastian had jumped out, pointing his finger to his twin, as he yelled

" I knew it."

I sheepishly looked down embarrassed we had gotten caught snooping, but my parents just outstretched their arms, their hands folding in for us to come in closer. As all three of us stood in front of them, they told us all about the LGBT+ community, and how no matter who we loved, to know that they loved us, and that they rather us be safe about our sex habits, than to keep them a secret. You should have seen our faces, when we were hit by all this 'sex talk' as my dad called it We then shared a hug, and it's been like this since then. Me and Sebastian joking around with Santiago about his bedroom quarries.

" Yeah, last thing I am is jealous of you," Santiago scoffed as he walked outside to the car where my dad, and Sebastian where.

" Mom, please we're already running late. Are you really going to make me go upstairs and change." I questioned giving her my best puppy eyes.

" Okay, okay. No mas esta vez Gabriela." she told me, as she turned to get her purse from the coat rack.

I silently thanked God, and skipped out the door. Please, I didn't care how cute the guy was. I dressed the way I dressed, fashionably comfortable.

I hopped over Sebastian, to get in the middle seat. My dad really had to get over his Audi, and get himself a bigger car because sitting between two 6'3 boys, and being 5'10 yourself was not comfortable no matter how you looked at it.

As we made waited for my mom to come out of the house, and get in the car, I took out my earphones and plugged them into my phone. I scrolled through my music, while I decided on my playlist my mom had finally gotten into the car and my dad had began the twenty minute ride to La Push.

I had never been on a Native American Reservation, so I was making up ideas in my head. I mean I could only guess it would looks like our new house, the houses separated by woods and every surface plagued by droplets of the previous night's rain.

As we made our way closer and closer, I noticed how giddy my mom was. Her right foot tapping on the floor of the car, told me she was nervous. Nervous for what I thought, I guess we had never met Emily, who was practically part of her family but we weren't raised to be rude, we weren't going to flat out go off in a shouting match the moment we saw each other.

Once we made it into the reservation, I saw how off I was. The houses were all so small, separated by a vast amount of forest, making the house look smaller than it already was. The stores all looked like ma and pa shops. The little town center they had looked like out of a movie. Like one of those little town main streets, that you would see in a Lifetime movie about some girl in the deep South who changes the course of a child's high school career by showing them the importance of reading. The main building was a one story floor, with paintings of first nation kids all over it, holding hands. With a sign in the front reading La Push, and some date in the bottom I couldn't read with Santiago's big head covering most of the window. To my right there was an ice cream shop, a bookstore, a small clothing boutique and a hamburger joint in the corner. I really didn't see much else as my dad was probably hitting the speed limit, in hope we wouldn't be as late to dinner.

I couldn't imagine my mom living here all those years back. It was such a small town, would the locals know her. If we stopped at the ice cream parlor would the man behind the counter grin at my mom's sight, and walk around the bar to just give her a huge hug.

I couldn't see someone who had grown up in Southern California here, more so a person who started their family in Newport, you had about a million cities around us, Irvine, Costa Mesa, Laguna and so many more. This was the complete opposite, but I guess if you grew up here this might as well be as big as LA.

" We're almost there," my mom said breaking me out of my thoughts.

" Thank God. did you even scrub in the shower," Santiago questioned Sebastian, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

" I mean you might as well not have given me time to even get water on my hair, without your insisting knocking," Sebastian replies, lifting his arm and smelling his

armpit, "Hey, you can smell my deodorant."

" What, AXE," I question, grinning up to Santiago, both of us laughing at the expense of the other twin.

" Ya los tres, stop it." my dad looks at us from the rear mirror, his green eyes making direct contact with mine.

" Look we're here." my mom exclaims excitedly, we turn to see a small house. Not big enough to hold a family of 5 like us, but it was good enough for a starting family. It was cute, it had flowers growing all around the porch, the front was filled with grass that had tire marks from the truck park on top of of it. It was a bit far in, so my dad turned into the dirt driveway. The car started bumping up and down, making Santiago accidentally knocking out the air out of me with his elbow going into my abdomen. I gave him a death stare, to all he answered was a shrug as an apology.

As we got closer, we saw a tall ass man come out of the house with a cute little baby in his arms. The man was huge, he probably was as tell as the twins, but with the extra muscle he carried, he looked to easily be able to kill the twins. He had jet black hair, and a handsome face. His body was covered by a beautiful russet color, giving him an everlasting undertone of glowing bronze. He had a white t-shirt on, but where the cut off at his bicep was, you could see he had a pretty large tattoo. I just couldn't make it out.

As we parked, and we got off I went to the baby. He was so small and chubby, but again shared the jet black hair and skin color of the man holding him, whom I could only presume was Sam, Emily's husband. He was wearing a light blue onesie, and little white socks. I gave a second glance to the baby's onesie because it was cold out, but I put it off as they probably have a heater inside.

" Hey Sam," my mom says standing in front of him.

" Laura, so glad you guys made it out. Emily has been driving me crazy," he laughs, showing off his perfectly white teeth, and leaning down to kiss my mom on the cheek. That's when I caught a glimpse of his tattoo. It seemed to be a tribal tattoo, I only saw that it was pretty big, probably going from the top of his arm to a little before the elbow.

I felt one of the twins nudge me, as I was probably staring a little to intently on his arms.

" So this is my family, Sam. My husband Emiliano," she smile as my dad reaches out to shake Sam's hand.

" Nice to meet you, sir." Sam adds with a firm nod.

" Oh don't call my 'sir'. Emiliano is just fine." my dad finishes off, also with a nod.

" and these are my children." she smiles giving us a glance, and then going to make a baby face to the impatient child in Sam's arms that had made a yelping noise, as my mom introduced us. " Santiago, and Sebastian the twins. They are the ones I was telling you about, that would love to go out with you and the boys. Then there's my baby girl, Gabriela." she finished looking back at us, a grin on her face. Sam just gave us a tight smile.

" Aunt Laura," we hears a woman's voice say.

As Sam and my mom turned around, the twins, my dad and I all looked at each other for two reasons. One in shared angst to see the women who we had pretty much shared our mom with, and at the weird almost standoffish smile Sam had given me and the twins.

" Emily, finally I bring the rest of the group to meet you," our shared look is broken as we all turn to see my mom hug a pretty petite woman. When they broke off the hug, and I finally saw the face of the women I could almost call a sister, I was stunned.

She had three long scratches going from the left tip of her forehead to the right top of her lip. The imperfections on her face isn't what stunned me, but how beautiful she was. Growing up, I grew jealous of Emily even if I didn't know her. My mom would sometimes compare something I had done, to that, that Emily did and I would get a bit mad. 'She's not her daughter', would plague my thoughts. As I grew up, and everybody in my family would call my beautiful, or my mom would call me beautiful I noticed she never compared my beauty to that of Emily's, so in some part of my twisted head I had made myself believe that maybe she wasn't beautiful. That finally I had something my mom's first daughter didn't, but right now as I stand in front of her am I completely wrong. She was beautiful in her own way, a way I could never imagine myself being. She was of a petite frame, also sharing the same skin color and black straight hair her husband and child had. But it wasn't the physicality of her that oozed beauty and class, but her mannerism. The way Sam seemed to perk up at the second her voice could be heard in the air, the way my mom's smile doubled at the sight of her face, the way despite everything she had gone through she was here, successful and with a family who seemed to adore her.

" You must be the twins," she smiled looking directly at Sebastian and Santiago. They smiled in unison, and both reached over to shake her hand, but instead were each pulled in into a hug. As they broke away, her warm eyes made direct contact with my hazel ones.

" And you must be Gabriela," she smiled "You're a lot prettier than what your mom described you as," she joked also pulling me into a hug.

My cheeks turned red, and I wrapped my arms around her. Her hair making contact with my eyes.

" Thank you." I laughed as, our hug came to an end, " You're beautiful as well." I said with a genuine smile this time.

" Oh shut it," she laughed giving me a last smile, and turning to the rest of group.

" Let's go eat some food," she clapped, as the baby made a small noise of cheer at the sound of food.

" Like father, like son." my mom joked with Sam, as they made their way into the house. Emily reached out to grab my arm, and pulled me in closer to her. The twins then went in with my father, and me and Emily were right behind.

The smell of the house was incredible, and the sight of it from the inside was just as small and cosy as it was outside. We passed by the living room, and into the kitchen which had a island bar separating it from the dining room. I saw the Sam usher the twins, my dad onto a seat at the wooden table. I noticed how long it was, which I figured was a bit too much for just a family of three but I remember my mom saying his friends hang a lot here. I noticed my mom by now, had gotten a hold of the baby and was jumping him around on her lap as the twins played with him.

" You can sit in that chair," she pointed to one between my mom and another empty one.

" So you're next to me." she laughed, as she gave my forearm a tight squeeze before she let me go to pass out the plates.

Forks 0, La Push 1.

Happy Wednesday everybody ! So I got into a bit of a roll with this chapter. Hopefully it's a bit longer than the rest :-) Thank you all for the review, and comment ! They're much appreciated. And for **Maeve** , I noticed you reviewed and I wanted to reply but sadly you reviewed under a guest profile so I could not reply. But to answer your questions, Gabriela is going to get paired up with Paul, and thank you for the suggestion ! Hope this one is a little bit longer ! Thank you again !


End file.
